Players and the Story
For a background on the world, please read the setting primer! More information can be found there. Choose one of the following hooks for your character. Siege of Arelon Story Hook You are one of the many thousands of people trapped within the walls of the town of Arelon, being besieged by a massive army of potentially Darcedonian allegiance in northern ''Arcadia. ''The forces advanced far too quickly from the south and caught Arelon by surprise, and no relief force is coming. You have helped secure many of the gates, as one of the more capable and combat-skilled individuals in Arelon. However, they won't hold forever, and the army has supply lines. Arelon does not. The local priests have organized an expedition force to take a secret passage through the warrens and underground sewer tunnels outside of the city. This is an attempt to not only secure a passage for the supply lines into the city, but also to escort a nobleman out of harm's way. You are among the more equipped among those inside Arelon. As a result, you will be a member of a party that must travel through the underground. Given that the siege shows no signs of being broken, this is a do-or-die scenario, and thousands of people are counting on your party. Be warned, the underground tunnels are inhabited. Not only are there certainly rats and marine beasts lurking in the sewers, but legends swirl about what lies underneath Arelon. The priests warn that it is haunted by malevolent spirits, and bless you before you go. Other residents claim that the mysterious "sea bishops" lurk under the city. What will you do? Character Requirements Your character must not hold significant ties to the Crown of Darcedon, a title held by a Kasmirian house of lords. Otherwise, you would either have escaped the city already upon approaching one of the siege's generals, or you would not have been in the city at all. This doesn't mean you're an enemy of the Crown of Darcedon, but you aren't esteemed with this group. Your character likely has some degree of social status, some particularly useful skill, a significant amount of money, or extraordinary circumstance that allowed them to enter the town of Arelon, which is tightly guarded by the Ilvadi tribe confederation. What did you bring of value to the town? Current Circumstance Your characters are currently in southern Neuphany, in the region between Arborea and Arcadia. This region is known for its Saskens, or massive megalithic ruins constructed by a long-gone civilization. These ruins can stand hundreds of feet high and are often a part of a greater network of ruins. You are by the northwestern coast of Arcadia, in the town of Arelon, which is about 10 miles inland from the coast along the river Maronnes, and about 15 miles to the closest town over, Alvine. Your character: * will have traveled into Arcadia at least 20 days prior * will have used approximately three weeks' worth of food, water, and other supplies * is in a hot climate during the early summer (late May, early June) * had plenty of time to exchange goods and put together their inventory in a major city * has had about twenty days of downtime in a city since the siege started The Ten Thousand Story Hook You are a member of a mercenary force ten thousand strong, contracted by a Sir Gorde of the Bath to fortify a position in the northern region of ''Arcadia. ''After a long march to the town of Arelon, you have been warned multiple times to evacuate your position from the House of Merovia. Your siege is limited and so far, you have only fortified a position and have not launched an attack on the town itself, apart from destroying the bridge over the river Maronnes. You have had limited communication with your employer, and there are rumors that Sir Gorde of the Bath may have, in fact, been killed en route to Illyria, and that the post is effectively futile. Many of the mercenaries have broken off already. However, news has arrived from within the town: there's a nobleman inside its walls, and the value for him, alive, would certainly earn one an estate or even a noble title. What will you do? Character Requirements Your characters must have made the conscious decision to become a member of a mercenary group. This group was organized by the Crown of Darcedon, a title held by a Kasmirian house of lords. You must not have any reservations with serving the Crown of Darcedon. To be hired as a mercenary, your character likely had some degree of social status, some particularly useful skill, a significant amount of money, or extraordinary circumstance that made them valuable as a hired, professional soldier. Current Circumstance Your characters are currently in southern Neuphany, in the region of Arcadia. This region is known for its Saskens, or massive megalithic ruins constructed by a long-gone civilization. These ruins can stand hundreds of feet high and are often a part of a greater network of ruins. You are by the northwestern coast of Arcadia, in the town of Arelon, which is about 10 miles inland from the coast along the river Maronnes, and about 15 miles to the closest town over, Alvine. Your character: * will have traveled for about a month through Arcadia * will have used approximately a month's worth of food, water, and other supplies * is in a hot climate during the early summer (late May, early June) * had plenty of time to exchange goods and put together their inventory in a major city * has had about twenty days of downtime in a rural village in all since they enlisted * was given a stipend of 125 silver pieces for supplies and was paid 150 silver pieces up front Session Breakdown Organizing Your Party (Session 0) We will convene to discuss the following as a group: * Your character; * How your character fits in or potentially knows other characters; * Why you character joined the Ten Thousand, or was visiting Arelon; * Your hopes for the campaign; * What you want to do during the campaign. I will also ask you to fill out the character questions between this session and the next. A Reading of the Stellar Triumphs (Session 0.5) Once you have created your character and filled out the character questions, you will have an opportunity to learn your fortune. A diviner, Gynsadrel the Undying, will read you your fortune by reading a deck of Stellar Triumphs, the results of which will have an impact on your character throughout the campaign. You may want to take notes on your fortune throughout this session! Once you have received your reading, you will be all set for the first session. What Comes Next (Session 1 and Beyond) You will have a wide variety of opportunities to make this campaign what you want it to be. See below for examples. # Political Intrigue. The War of the Lost Prince has the island of Neuphany divided in two. Neutral fiefdoms can play a major role, and the ability to make a name for yourselves as political players is only a matter of your ambition, not the color of your blood. # Exploration. The region of Arcadia is filled with Saskens, ruins far too expansive and numerous to have been fully documented. The mountains are filled with treacherous, but unmapped, trails. Across the narrow strait, most of the island of Tyrrhos too is so expansive, it has never been properly described or studied by scholars, and is said to be home to giants. # Mystery. The world at large is poorly understood. A large part of Arcadia was once a land known as Ossuria, a place said to be cursed by demons and black magic. # Commerce. Land is by no means cheap, but coin can be made and business can be lucrative for those who invest in - or take - a piece of property. Category:Players